Refined Code
Do Not Steal My Code! Refined |rəˈfīnd| adjective with impurities or unwanted elements having been removed by processing. *'elegant and cultured in appearance, manner, or taste. ' *'developed or improved so as to be precise or subtle.' For the villain contest You're asleep. Then, suddenly, you aren't. Ice cold water runs down your back, shocking you awake. Once your vision clears, you gasp and your blood runs cold. You know it's her. You don't know how, no one knows what she looks like, but you know. That's when you remember that the reason that no one knows what she looks like. Everyone that's seen her is dead. That's when you know you'll never see the light of day again. "Hello, darling," she sings. Her tone is sweet and happy, but terrifying, because you know it's fake. She's the Midnight Killer, the Deathly Sight. She's anything but sweet. You start to shake. "Oh, don't be scared," she whispers, only making you more scared. "If you behave, this will be easy." She suddenly pushes her talons into your arms, and you struggle not to scream. "How do I get to your queen?" You suddenly feel a need to protect your queen. "I'll never tell!" you choke out, regretting the words the moment they leave your lips. "Wrong answer," she taunts. Suddenly, quick as a snake strikes, she releases silk from her wrists, and it wraps around your body, tightening, the pain worsening with every thread. She asks again, but with a more menacing tone. Again, you refuse, without meaning to. The silk rises to your neck, tightening, tightening. You can hardly breath, just enough to gasp. She asks one final time, and before you can stop yourself, you blurt out the answer she wants to hear. "Now, was that so hard?" she chuckles. "Unfortunately, your story ends here. You may think you matter sweetheart, but you're just a pawn." Suddenly she releases the silk from around your neck. You hardly have time to react before she adds more, now cocooning you in silk. Then you feel yourself heat up as she blows fire all over the silk, burning you alive. "Bye bye, little cookie," she adds as she walks away, but you hardly hear her over the sound of your own screams. Appearance She isn't called the Deathly Sight for no reason. Seeing her means death, as she doesn't let anyone who has spotted her live, lest they tell their queen. She can't risk dragons knowing what she looks like. It would make her mission that much harder to achieve. They would know who to look for. That would ruin everything. She's someone you'd never want to run into, not least because she'd kill you for seeing her. She's terrifying. The long body of a LeafWing, a thick head and neck, leading along a snakelike body, curving down, then up, then down to her thin tail. Her limbs are also those of her dominant tribe. Her head wears SilkWing antennae, tall and thin. Her wings are huge and rounded, also SilkWing. She's, in her own words, a picture of perfection. She strives to look perfect, covering blemishes with makeup and other cover-ups. Everything on her is in it's place. She's the image of an angel of death. The only clue to her NightWing side are her LeafWing scales. The mainscales are obsidian-black, wrapping around to her underscales. The scales around her head are medium-grey, as well as the leaf at the end of her tail. Her wings are a huge contrast to her main body, like bright chalk fireworks on a black background. They're hot pink, with pale green splotches in several places. Like a SilkWing you'd put on display, bright and colourful. She radiates menace, and her icy stares can make guards shake and freeze in fear. Her pale blue eyes are filled with menace and power. She's usually glaring or staring, until she has someone in her power. That's when she smiles. Her smiles are more terrifying than her glares. They're condescending and evil, and what make you realize you'll never get out with your life. She's scarred, but you'd never know, because she paints over her scales, covering anything that could make her imperfect, something horrible in her eyes. Honestly, she doesn't find other dragon's disabilities as something imperfect. Just natural. And nature is perfect. Most scars aren't natural. She hates scars. She hates dragons that are corrupt, using their power to control the ones under their rule. Personality Despite the fact that no one has ever seen her and lived, if you meet the Deathly Sight, you know it's her. She's too creepy and condescending to be anyone else. Refined was once innocent and playful, with a tough shell that helped her survive the teasing of her earlier years. After she lost her parents, she went into a downward spiral, becoming much different than she once was. She never really had a goal in life before, preferring to 'go with the flow,' as they say. Now, her goal is her life. Everything she does is for a reason. That reason is removing the queens from dragon society. That's all she cares about now. Also, keeping herself in the image she wants. The perfect leader, someone dragons would trust for just long enough to achieve what she must. She's creepy and sneaky, and not comforting in the least. When she says something that would normally be comforting, it suddenly becomes scary. She's condescending, and loves to call her victims pet names, loves to watch them scream. She may not kill for pleasure only, but she does feel pleasure when torturing. She's always one step ahead. She knows what you're going to do before you do. Trying to attack her is like a ticket to pain city, because this dragoness has no mercy if she's messed with. Running away is only an invite for her to make it longer until you die, and she won't kill you until you tell her what she wants. She likes whispering and speaking in a sing-song voice to the ones she captures, so she can make them as uncomfortable as possible. She likes to make them feel this way, because it makes her feel powerful. Why wouldn't she feel powerful, with her victims so power''less''? She's creative with her torture and murders. Burning alive, suffocating, making them stab themselves, the horrid list goes on, and on, and on. Any dragon in her power is never allowed a quick, painless death, because painless isn't any fun. History Had you told anyone when Refined was a dragonet that she'd become the most feared dragon on both continents, they would have thought you were insane. The truth was, in the beginning, she was... normal. She didn't really stand out, or fully fit in. She was just kind of... there. Her friends and parents knew her best, as a dragonet with a tough shell but a happy, sweet inside. She was bullied in her SilkWing school, but that's not what made her who she is. Something as common as bullying wasn't going to make her the monster she is today. Their harsh words just rolled off her, like they didn't matter. To her, they didn't. It was something quite different that made her snap, and it had to do with her parents. Her wonderful parents, the sunshine and rainbow when she cried, the smiles when all she felt like doing was frowning. She never wanted to lose them. So of course something just had to happen to them, to ruin her (almost) perfect life. Maybe everything was so fast and sudden, you might think. Maybe it just... happened. Refined only wishes that was how it went. In reality, it was slow, and mentally painful. They left the Hives to find something they were always wanting to find. They left Refined alone, as she was old enough, and very independent, telling her they'd be home in three days. So she hugged and kissed them goodbye, then, after they disappeared from view, waited and waited until they would finally come back through the same door they had departed from. They never came home. Three days turned to five, to seven. That was when she decided to go to the queen. She'd send out a search party. Refined was sure. However, when she asked Adonis to help, the queen laughed in her face. She told Refined that she couldn't send out any guards to find her parents, it would be a waste of guards that could be used to guard the Hive. This was the beginning of how she changed. The Hive was so strongly protected, letting a tiny group of even five Pantalans go find her parents wouldn't make a difference. The anger she felt was powerful and gripping. There was no one she could use to calm herself now, so she was forced to keep down the anger she felt, letting it build up inside her. Five days later, her parents were found dead in the forest when some dragonets were exploring, an autopsy then revealing that they had been killed only three days earlier. The queen's guards could have saved them, if only Adonis had bothered to send someone to look for them. This was when Refined truly snapped. She began to believe that all monarchs were corrupt, and only cared about their own safety. She vowed that she would, all by herself, create a world without queens, and it didn't matter what she had to do to achieve her goal. Even kill. The first thing she did was burn down her old school, in the middle of the day, with everyone inside it, after she sealed the exits. No one saw her do it (that she didn't deal with), and there were no known survivors. Not even her closest friends. She left this as a warning to the queen, writing on the ground outside, A present from your worst nightmare. That was only the beginning of her horrific reign of terror. She was angry, and anger can make you do horrible things. She already had stains on her once-innocent heart. Nothing could cleanse it, so, she decided, why not just make it dirtier? That was what she did. After escaping Pantala, she hid in the shadows, capturing guards and torturing them until they told her what she wanted. Then, once they told her, she killed them. In a disturbing way. In the beginning, however, her murders were sloppier, and she nearly got caught in the rainforest, barely escaping justice. She began to improve with practice, and eventually became the skilled killer she is today. She also took anyone who happened to glance at her when walking at night, when she struck. She was the Midnight Killer, according to them, since she always struck close to or at midnight. She'd ask them if they knew anything, and if they tried to attack or sass her, she'd torture them just the same, even if they were a dragonet. She didn't care. They all needed to die, if they'd seen her. The only time she could be seen was after the power was hers. One day, she knew, it would be. Any who opposed her would die either at her own hand or as ordered by her, especially the queens. She wanted Adonis to have the slowest, most painful death possible. At Refined's mercy. Oh, and she wouldn't hold back. Relationships Parents Sequoia: To Refined, her mother was beautiful. A picture of true beauty in a dragon. The thing she loved most about her was her singing. Her mother's voice was like an angel, and always made Refined feel better after a hard day. Losing Sequoia was like losing a limb to her, and she'll never fully recover. Oathbreaker: Oath was always a spectacular storyteller and amazing father. Most of the time, he'd make up bedtime stories for her, even when she neared the end of dragonethood. Her favourite thing about him was how gentle he was. He was honestly a gentle giant, and she feels like she has had a hole in her heart since the day she knew he was dead. Queens Queen Arachne: Refined thinks the HiveWing queen is, put simply, an idiot. The orders she's heard uttered by her are strange and twisted, and sometimes just a random order that makes no sense for anyone, especially not Refined. Queen Naomi: Refined's opinions on this queen are... mixed. She hates Naomi nearly as much as Adonis, as she is truly corrupt, the most corrupt of them all. However, she also feels something almost like respect to the IceWing for making her way up to such a position. Queen Arbre: Refined thinks that Queen Arbre is hiding something, due to how strange she acts. She always looks suspicious and is usually quick to change the subject when she's questioned about anything she's been seen doing, instead opting to talk about Queen Moor: Moor, in Refined's opinion, never really pays attention to what anyone says, which she knows from hiding and watching her, even speaking to her herself (through a wall, of course). That was the most infuriating, because Queen Moor kept asking her what she was doing behind the wall, no matter how many times she told her, likely because she was never really focused on the conversation. Queen Earthquake: Unlike with Arbre, Refined is completely sure that the NightWing queen is hiding something. She mostly avoids talking about anything at all, and only speaks through her heir, much like the late Queen Battlewinner. When she does speak, she hardly says anything, as Refined learned from their short conversation, preferring to use expressions instead of words, as she could see her slightly through a tiny crack. Queen Sloth: According to Refined, Queen Sloth has a perfect name. She thinks the RainWing is the perfect image of the typical RainWing stereotype of laziness, as lazy is the word that best describes her. She not only doesn't care about her tribe, but it seems she doesn't really care at all. Queen Scorpion: All the SandWing wants is power. That's what Refined thinks. That's what she knows. She's listened in on conversations Scorpion has with her subjects, and notices that every order is made to put her at the top, to be considered the greatest queen in all of Pyrrhia. Queen Seaweed: Refined has been led (by herself) to believe that Seaweed cares so little about her subjects and tribe that she hardly even speaks to them. At least the speaking part is true, as she is very quiet, but Refined, much like with the other queens, believes there is a sinister reason behind it. Queen Adonis: As the queen who let her parents die, Adonis is Refined's most hated queen and the one she most wants to be killed by her talons, in the slowest, most painful way possible. She thinks Adonis is a stupid dragoness who cares too much about herself to even consider the needs of her tribe. Queen Sparkler: Refined doesn't necessarily think she's completely corrupt, just a horrible leader. Sparkler is way too energetic and optomistic about everything, which could easily lead her troops to certain death. Of course, Refined does believe that she could be more corrupt than she seems, and be using the excitable personality as a cover-up. Other May: When Refined had friends, May was her best friend. They were nearly inseparable, but knew when they needed to spend time apart. Burning the school down with May inside it was hard, but she needed to show Adonis she wasn't afraid to hurt innocents to take her and the other monarchs down. Junebug: Refined always loved Junebug like a little sister, which wasn't too hard, seeming as how she was May's. June was always so hilarious, making jokes and great comebacks if someone insulted Refined. She always told Junebug she didn't need it, but the little orange and yellow SilkWing insisted. It was almost as hard to burn her as May. Other friends: Refined was nowhere near as close with any of them, but she had a couple other friends that changed over the years. She cared about them, and though they weren't close friends, they were friends all the same. However, it was much easier to kill them off than May and Junebug Quotes "Now, that's enough chit-chat. It's time, pumpkin." "Why would I let you go?" "You've been naughty, little dragonet. And you know what happens to naughty dragonets? They get punished." "You think I look beautiful? Thank you. Some might say I'm an angel... of death." "Oops! Be careful now, you might have a little '''fall'"'' "I am perfection. Imperfections are my enemy. And your idiotic monarchs are imperfections." "Goodbye, old friends. I hope you know I wish it didn't have to end this way. Unfortunately, it must." "I have you in my talons, little girl. You die today." "Let's have some fun" "You make it seem like you want to get hurt." "I suggest you keep your mouth shut, and maybe I'll give you the mercy of a quicker death." "You don't deserve a single breath you take in those tiny lungs." "Why won't you play with me, baby? I'm a good playmate. I promise." "Sweetheart, why would I kill you quickly?" Goal Refined's goal is simple on the surface, but it's layered. She wants an end to monarchs, who she believes are self-obsessed and corrupt. You might just think she wants to kill off the existing monarchs, and probably their heirs. But no, it's more than that. She wants to make the world realize how corrupt their leaders are, so they'll turn on them and make the royals be no more. If that doesn't work, she wants to force them to surrender their power to her. Not so she can rule the world, just so she can command others to do what is needed to rid them of monarchs, then tell them why she did what she did, and make them realize how corrupt their leaders are. That's when she would command that no one would ever rule above all, but set a line of rules that everyone must follow to keep the world happy. Otherwise they would have freedom. She thinks that the things she does are unfortunate, but necessary, and thinks that she has good intentions, despite the fact that some of the queens are actually selfless and care about their tribe. Trivia *She doesn't kill for pleasure, but because she believes it's necessary :*However, when she kills, she enjoys it *She thinks she has good intentions, but *She prefers not to kill dragonets, but kills them if she must *Somehow Adonis doesn't realize the killer is Refined (Adonis is kinda dense honestly) *She's not evil because of her parents' death, exactly, just the fact that it could have been prevented had the queen actually cared *She usually leaves the bodies near the homes, leaving a carved message: They should have saved her/him/them Gallery PicsArt 08-07-08.39.26.png|Aesthetic by Itchy! 12C4B133-63A9-4342-B677-521CE71CF60E.jpeg|Jada by Sal! RefinedCloud.png|By Cloud! Refined aesthetic.png|Aesthetic by MK! E3496A95-4905-4F90-84E5-7327A3B25103.png|FR Refined by Star!!